Joyau Parmi la Saleté
by Shadra220
Summary: "My grandparents always pushed me to make friends, and I told them I didn't want just anyone. Now that we're away from what I thought was home, I've begun to find them." An adventure through Levi's struggle to gain friendship, protect those friends and find romance along the way. Rating may change later on. Eventual Levi x Eren (First work on here so please review to help me out)


******_'_** ** _There have been many times when I look back and regret my actions and others where I have praised myself. Throughout my life up to this point, sitting at a desk in this dimly lit dorm room, I have suffered, I have experienced joy and I have found something worth living for; and for that reason I have decided to tell my story. Not for pity, but for the enjoyment of the past and an explanation as to why and how I am here now. Dear reader... Follow me into the past. It was the crack of dawn on first day of second grade. I lived in Paris with my Grandparents who happened to be early risers... Much to my discomfort.'_**

~ _ **Ten Years Ago**_ ~

" _Rivaille please come downstairs for breakfast, you have school today_ mon cher." Levi's Grandma alerted from behind the door before going downstairs to serve breakfast and pack his lunch.

"Grand-maman _it's too early for school..._ " Levi mumbled into his pillow before sliding out of bed and stumbling toward the bathroom. ' _Well at least I won't be rushing today, I wonder what grand-mère made for breakfast_.' Levi mused as he brushed his teeth and continued washing up for school. He shuffled down the stairs and hugged his grandparents good morning before taking a seat at the table and beginning to eat his fresh crêpes with strawberries and cream.

" _Thank you_ grand-maman, _your cooking is always delicious._ " Levi gave his grandmother a small smile in appreciation before finishing his meal and attempting to reach the sink to help clean the dishes.

" _Don't you worry about the dishes_ mon cher, _your_ grand-père _wants to speak with you before we walk you to school_." His grandmother smiled and chuckled lightly at Levi's attempt to reach the sink before taking the dishes and watching him hurry into the living room.

"Rivaille _are you going to try to make friends this year_? _I'm beginning to get concerned that you aren't going to have any playmates. I don't know how you managed to get every other student avoid you last year_." Levi's grandfather looked at him worriedly and fiddled with his keys.

"Grand-père _I told you, none of them interested me. They were all too messy and germ infested._ " Levi grumbled in frustration. ' _I told him before, I don't want to be friends with just anyone..._ ' Levi began packing his school bag and stuck his lunch bag inside before putting it on.

" _You know_ grand-père _is right, at least try and give a few of them a chance, you never know if there's a_ joyau parmi la saleté _."_ Levi's grandma winked and motioned to her husband that it was time to walk Levi to school.

" _I'll tell you if I find one_ grand-maman" Levi nodded and walked along with his grandparents.

~ ** _Seven Years Later_** ~

"Amoureux _hurry up, we'll be late to the airport is you don't hurry and get in outside for the taxi!_ " Levi's grandmothers voice rang through the mostly empty house.

' _We're leaving home...We're going to America? What's so special about it anyway?_ ' Levi questioned in silent anger as he zipped up his suitcases and carried them down the stairs. He gave his life long home one last longing stare as he sat in the taxi, a fifteen year old, five foot two raven haired boy forced to leave his home country.

' _I don't even know why we're leaving, my grandparents can't speak English and neither can I, how is this going to work_?' Levi thought things over as the taxi cab arrived at the airport and as they began checking in their bags.

"Grand-mère, _if neither of you know English and I barely understand basic phrases, how can we live there?"_ Levi was still irritated by the unexplained move and it showed in his voice.

" _Calm down Rivaille, a family there is letting us stay with them until we become familiar with our surroundings. Remember the pen pal I told you about? We'll be staying with her._ " She smiled and pointed at a flight gate. " _There's our plane!_ " She glowed with excitement and hurried toward the gate as her husband and grandson trailed behind.

' _The German pen pal? She's in America? I remember grand-maman having to pull out an English dictionary to read her letters but I just thought they were both learning the language..._ '

~ ** _Author's Note_** ~

 ** _-And so the story begins_** :3

 _ **So this is my first fan fiction on this site after being long time reader and reviewer. I hope you guys find interest in the story and follow it, review, all that good stuff. So a lot of this story will focus on Levi because he's the one writing the story but alas, this is in omniscient third person so you'll be reading many of the characters thoughts.**_

 _ **Translations (sorry if some stuff is wrong I only took two years of French class):**_

 _ **Joyau parmi la saleté : Gem among the dirt**_

 _ **Grand-mère/Grand-maman : Grandmother**_

 _ **Gran-père : Grandpa**_

 _ **Amoureux : Sweetheart**_

 _ **Mon Cher : My dear**_

 _ **Anyone else agree that crêpes are amazing? Like what even are you, a sweet tortilla? A pancake? A dessert? All I know is that it's delicious and now I want some .**_

 _ **Hope you guys are having a wonderful day~**_


End file.
